Cape of Distant Worlds
The longest, but not biggest, island in FeralHeart is the Cape of Distant Worlds. From its sandy base filled with palm trees, most of which unreachable by players, it rises out of the oc ean towards the sky. At the tip, is a rock slab that players can sit on or use as a diving board for fun. Along the ledges grow grass shrubs, and occasional flourite crystals,that light the island up at night; giving it an appearance of a runway. If a player were to download or create maps, blue/yellow gates would appear along these edges as they run up the island. You can get here by the portal in Flourite Plains and Lonely Cave. Gate Capacity This map ranks the highest in gate capacity. The numbers of gates, or portals in layman's term, on each side of the Cape depends on the number of custom maps that a player has created or downloaded. The bigger the number, the longer that player would have to travel up the island to go to old maps, since the gates are set from newest to oldest. There is no true maximum number of gates you can have on the Cape. However, if a player were to have over 28 maps accessible by the Cape, the next gates would appear past the ro ck slab tip and keep going on forever,unless the player flies to them.In conclusion, the total number of reachable maps (without wings) would be 28, but the Cape can hold an infinite amount of that. However, after a certain distance, the boundary will keep you from reaching some gates, and you can see them stop a ways beyond the boundery if you have many maps, and know that you have more. About Maps If you delete a map that a character was in, it would make that character unaccessible, or appear to be in a "Black Abyss". However, if you set their home to anywhere else (AKA another map, Lonely Cave, Bonfire Island, or any other part of the FH maps) you can use that character again. Also, you can still hear General chat from that map's characters and whisper from other people and your friends. You can make maps under the title screen. Simply go to the Title screen, then to Tools, and then to "Map Maker". If you have meshes but you don't have the objects put in, go to "Object Maker." 'Feral heart +' Has the same function as the last caps but theres a huge crystal at the end. You can get here by Fincho Caverns Notes About This Map *You can reach custom maps from here. *Because of the FH/FH+ differences, sometimes in FH+ you will see random lions and wolves walking on the ground underwater or standing on the walls. *There is a stone and a tree which wolves/lions like to sit on, often to advertise their role-plays. *A few players who don't speak English role-play together on the left side of the Cape. *Players enjoy finding dens/camps on the sides of the Cape. *At sunrise and sunset, wolves enjoy spamming the howling action. *Far up in the map (where the cliff is) there are felines and canines who chat and watch the sunset/sunrise together. *It looks like a male genital. (Penis) *On the sides of the Cape, mostly the right, the hills are fun to jump and watch the view from. There are also role-plays in this area. *There is a fun trick to do where you go to the side of the Cape(right), and jump up to the walls to the top of the land. Not many players do this, but there might be one doing this trick on rare occasion. Screen Shots screenshot_05022012_162707304.png screenshot_05022012_162721871.png screenshot_05022012_162756804.png screenshot_05022012_162812356.png screenshot_05022012_162830533.png screenshot_05022012_162845218.png Category:Areas